The Embarrassment of Toris Laurinaitis
by What The Crapola Is This
Summary: When stuck between a rock and a hard place, Lithuania has two equally horrible options. Until a third, better albeit embarrassing option arises. Which will he choose? I think you know... One-shot, crack, nation names used.


**A/N Hey, I know I should be writing Pop Up Ads, but a certain Hetalian I know- you know who you are- requested a story, and I complied. So she chose three characters (Italy, Sweden, and Lithuania), and this happened. This is mostly about Liet though, but whatever. Also, Liet is OOC. OKAY ENOUGH OF THIS PITY PARTY AND GO ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS OF THIS. AND REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T MIND.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himapapa. And would you look at that, I'm not him. Do the math.**

"Ve! Mister Sweden! I have something to ask you!" Italy yells across the slowly emptying meeting room. The World Confrence had just convened- or rather, been crashed by Prussia and Denmark starting a flash mob with a majority of the other nations. America also smuggled Sealand in, so that didn't help matters. Italy's call has drawn the attention of the handful of nations remaining, one of whom being Lithuania. He watches with mild intrest as Sweden turns from a blabbering Finland to the small Italian.

"Wh't is 't, 't'ly?" Sweden asks as Finland says a quick goodbye and runs off to speak with America. Italy skips over to Sweden, oblivious to the aura of scaryness radiating off the Nordic nation, and grins at the emotionless face.

"I wanted to know what makes you so scary, ve~. Everybody says you're scary, but I wanted see for myself!" Italy pipes. If you were to look closely at Sweden's face right then, you would have seen his eyes widen a fraction of a centimetre. But you weren't, so you didn't. Lithuania, however, notices (he's just good with that kind of thing) and chuckles a little at the smaller nation's obliviousness. Bad idea, Liet. Italy looks brightly arond the room for the source of the sound, but upon seeing no one bt the Baltic state in the corner, bounds over to him and leaving a slightly confused Sweden in his wake. Italy grabs Lithuania and drags him over to Swden, ignoring the shaky protests.

"What do you think, Lithuania? Is Mister Sweden all that scary to you?" Italy asks innocently, looking eagerly between the two flustered (or in Sweden's case, externally neutral) nations. Lithuania is now caught beween a rock and a hard place.

If he says yes, he risks all the Swedish scaryness before him coming to find him at night with a dangerous and potentially lethal weapon. Of course, that's not going to happen, but Mister Lithuania doesn't know that. On the other hand, if he says no, the irresistalbly cute Italian in fornt of him might be sad, and then he'd cry to Germany, which means... Okay, both options appear to lead to propable death for the conflicted Lithuanian. It's onlay a matter of who's scarier; Sweden of Germany. Unless...

Lithuania's face brightens as the third option forms in his mind. Then he blushes ans the details fall into place, and he decides to risk it if it means no annihalaition from scary nations. Hey, that rhymes! If all he has to do is sing a silly American song to escape death, he'll do it. And no one else's in the room... Anyway, Lithuania talkes a deep breath as his eyes flicker between the respectively eager and poker-faced nations, then goes for it.

"I'm not wearing underwear today!"

Sweden almost blows his neutrality at the suddden outburst, but composes himself at the last second. Italy simply brsts out giigling and jumps up and down. "More! More!" he cries, but he doesn't need to prompt the Baltic state. He thougth up a plan and he's sticking to it.

"No, I'm not wearing underwear today!

Not that you probably care,

Much about my underwear,

But still nonetheless I gotta saaaaaaaaaaaaay..."

By this point Lithuania's face is an almost unnatural shade of red, but Italy is absolutely thrilled by the singing and Sweden is internally laughing. But one thing catches his eye.

Most of the world has entered the meeting room discreetly, and are silently dying from laughter. Hungary and Japan have video cameras, and Germany is simply facepalming and blushing. Sweden tries to get the singing nation's attention, but Lithuania's too far in to stop now. He takes a deep breath and belts out the final line.

"THAT! I'm, not, wear, ing, un, der, wear, to, DAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

The room is silent save for Lithuania's breathless panting and Italy's pleased "veh~"-ing. Then applause and laughter break out and Lithuania freezes. He turns around slowly to see all the attendees of the World Confrence grinning, laughing, and cheering. Lithuania's face turns an even deeper shade of red (if that's even possible) and he shuffles his feet awkwardly.

'I-I'm going to go now. Goodbye, Mister Italy and Sweden, h-have a nice day." Lithuania stuters, and runs past the crowd of amused nations to the door. However, as Liet's hand touches the doorknob, another hand latches onto his shoulder and stops him. The hand belongs to Germany, with Sweden and Russia behind him.

"Y-Yes, Mister Germany?" Lithuania akswarily, turning to face the three intimidating scary absolutely terrifying nations. Sweden loks at him and grunts, and Russia's the first to speak.

"We will never speak of this again, da?" he says, the purple aura starting to fade in behind him. Lithuania starts to tremble. He nods furiously. "Of course, Mister Russia." he says shakily.

"Did everyone else hear that?" calls Germany, and all the room's occupants nod either out of actual agreement or terror. Gemany nods in satisfaction. "Good. Now I am going to walk away now and go about my daily buisness. I expect everyone to do the same." And with that the intimidating German turns and leaves the room, a bubbly Italian following happily behind. Slowly the whole room empties and leaves, once again, only a handful of nations behind. One of those being Russia. Said remaining nation walks up to the now terrified Lithiuania and leans down. Lithuania feels the Russian's breath on his neck and scrunches his eyes shut.

However, all Russia does is ask a question that actually isn't that bad.

"Are you really without underwear?"

Lithuania's eyes fly open and he bolts.

A/N Okay. That was wierd and fun. I hope you like, 'cuz I get the feeling I'll be writing more of these kinda things in the future. Okay, I'm just gonna go and hit my head against the wall. Review! ^3^


End file.
